Life as we Know it
by ziva-tony-TIVA
Summary: TIVA at the start may included McAbby abd Jibbs but mainly Tiva tony is shot infront of Ziva how will she cope with out him      NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah i don't own NCIS**_

_**Thank you theblackrose for creating this story for me **_

_**enjoy it .**_

* * *

**_McGee's Point of view_**

There he was Jonny Clark the recently found killer of Lt. Jessica Greene. As we approached he spotted us and took off with Ziva after him in an instant, gun in hand. They disappeared into an alley with Tony on her tail that's when four shots rang out. I ran with Gibbs to the alley and saw Tony lying on the ground bleeding out, Ziva was crouched over his still form and was yelling at him.

"Tony, come on you can't leave me yet, not when the team has only just got back together! ...Tony come on!" And with that she broke down sobs racking her body and tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she clung to him. After a few seconds an ambulance arrived on scene. The paramedics tried to pull her off him but she wouldn't let go in the end I had to help Gibbs drag her off it was only then I saw how much blood he had actually lost, there was a puddle around him Ziva had tons on her, that's when it hit me that I may lose one of my best friends. The paramedics eventually got him on a gurney and wheeled him into the ambulance, all the time Ziva was still crying. I had to quickly look over the scene. I saw that Ziva had put three bullets into the perpetrator; personally, I was surprised she didn't empty her gun into him. When all of us, bar Tony, got back to HQ, Ziva still had silent tears running down her face, her eyes red and puffy. She had seemed to have zoned out and was still coated with Tony's hardening blood, when we left the elevator she went and got changed into a pair of NCIS sweats. When she came back into the bull pen she was still shaking slightly, but her face showed no expression, It seemed her hard shell she created around herself had come back after so long trying to tear it down and let people in. As I was watching her, Gibbs told me to take her statement, but only when she was ready. When she sat down she just kept her eyes focused on Tony's seat, that was when Abby ran in with Ducky in tow.

"Timmy! What happened?" Abby's voice was demanding.

"Tony was shot. Ziva killed the guy who shot him before me and Gibbs arrived. When we did, Ziva was yelling at him to stay with her and us, she then broke down in tears- something I've never seen really happen with Ziva before and just held him until the paramedics arrived, even then we had to drag her off him and she hasn't spoken to either of us since!"

"Oh dear, is the poor boy ok?"Ducky asked.

"I think he should be ok. I mean he is in surgery now, probably. And he will need a blood transfusion."

"What about Ziva?" Asked Ducky again

"How is she coping with seeing him shot in front of her eyes?" Added Abby.

"Not as well as you would think from looking at her. I think she has already started to rebuild the walls around herself, but you never know." It was just then Ziva came over to them.

"Guy's can I sing you something I wrote? It kind of has a certain meaning me it may have one for you too."

"Sure!"

"Ooooh,

Here I am feels like the walls are closing in once again,

It's time to face it and be strong,

I wanna do the right thing I know it's up to me somehow,

I've lost my way if I could take it all back I would now,

I never meant to let you all down,

And now I've got to try to turn it all around,

And figure out how to fix this,

I know there's a way so I promise,

I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made,

Maybe it's not too late,

Maybe it's not too late,

Ooooooh,

So I'll take a stand even though it's complicated,

If I can I wanna change the way I made it,

I've gotta do the right thing now,

I know it's up to me somehow I'll find my way,

If i could take it all back I would now,

I never meant to let you all down,

And now I've got to try to turn it all around,

And figure out how to fix this,

I know there's a way so I promise,

I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made,

Maybe it's not too late,

Maybe it's not too late,

I'm gonna find the strength to be the one,

That holds it all together show you that I'm sorry,

But i know that we can make it better,

If i could take it all back I would now,

I never meant to let you all down,

And now I've got to try to turn it all around,

And figure out how to fix this,

I know there's a way so I promise,

I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made,

Maybe it's not too late,

I never meant to let you all down,

Now I've got to try to turn it all around,

And figure out how to fix this,

I know there's a way so I promise,

I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made,

Maybe it's not too late,

Maybe it's not too late,

Oooooooh."

_**(It's Not Too Late Performed by Demi Lovato in Camp Rock 2 so not mine)**_

"Ziva you haven't let us all down and it's not your fault, but that was a really beautiful song. I had no idea you could sing like that!" Said Abby who hugged her as did Ducky and I. "I also had no idea you felt like that, you need to open up more and by the way it's never too late."

"But what if he dies?"

"He won't, Think about how many times he has nearly died, he always came back to be the normal, flirtatious Tony as ever before and another thing is you may have had an audience for that song. By the way, what is it called?"

"It's not too late"

"It's definitely not too late, I think that some people want to congratulate you Ziva, so I think it would be good if you snap out of girl talk with Abby and speak to them!" I said with a slight grin.


	2. paramore

DISCLAIMER i dont own ncis blah blah

guys please review

* * *

_**Ziva's POV**_

"McGee I don't want to be congratulated now when Tony is probably in critical condition in hospital. Oh God I need to make sure he's ok, he lost so much blood. Why am I here when I should be making sure he's ok? Oh geez what if he dies..."

"Ziva calm down DiNozzo will be fine, I'm going to see him now, are you coming?" I heard Gibbs ask.

"Is he out of surgery?"

"Yes. Now come on he's gonna want to see you guys when he wakes up!" with that the group of us took off running to the elevator. When we got to the hospital we were told Tony was in room 848-2. We arrived at his room and he was awake.

"Hi guys!" he said to everyone but his eyes were stuck on me as if analysing my face to see how I had reacted to what had happened. "Ziva..."

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Tony, you should not be asking that, I should be asking you!"

"Ask me what, 'how are you feeling Anthony?' Or 'Anthony I love you so much will you marry me?' Or, are you now going to tell me off for making jokes, when I should be all serious thinking about the fact I nearly died today and the fact that before I blacked out to hearing you crying at my side yelling at me to stay with you!" By the time he had finished his rant the others had left the room only Tony and I remained. We were both really close to tears as I approached his bedside.

"So you thought I might confess my undying love for you and ask you to marry me? Interesting!" I said with a light smirk as I lightened the mood.

"What you don't love me? Z, how could you not love a guy who very nearly died today? I feel really offended right now!" That set us off laughing until Tony suddenly exclaimed "Geez I really shouldn't laugh right now!"

"Fine then on a slightly more serious note meaning no talk of the none existent undying love, I was thinking..."

"Oh No that's terrible!"

"Anyway I was thinking we should start a band"

"What?

"I said..."

"It's not what the hell are you talking about WHAT? It's a who do you think would be in it what!"

"Well I thought we could have the autopsy gremlin on the drums. McGee on keyboard, Abby on bass guitar, both on backing vocals, but Abby with occasional lead vocals. We could have split lead vocals and switch between lead or rhythm guitar depending on whether we are singing or not."

"I'm up for it. We will have a meeting with the others when I get out of this place. You know I heard that there was a battle of the bands thing that goes on between the agencies around July that leaves us plenty of time to prepare"

"I concur"

Nearly three weeks have past and Tony is staring desk duty today. This means that it is the day to start the band. As soon as he stepped into the bullpen at 0900 hours and dumped his bag and came over telling me to gather the soon to be members of our band, I called Abby and he called Jimmy. When they arrived we called a campfire and got started.

"Guy's?"

"Yeah" they chorused

"We brought you all together because we, meaning Ziva and myself, would like to start a band!" Tony exclaimed

"Really?" McGee queried

"Yup" I responded

"What parts would we play?" asked Abby

"Jimmy you would be on the drums! McGee will be on keyboard and doing backing vocals." Announced Tony

"Abby you also would be on backing vocals, but with occasional lead vocals and obviously playing bass. Tony and I will switch between lead and rhythm guitar depending on whether or not we are singing lead."

"Oh and if Abby is singing lead me and Ziva will do backing vocals" Tony finished

"So it's set then we're a band!" I stated with excitement

"We need to write our own songs. And we can practice either in my end office where it is soundproof on in the garage downstairs." said Abby

"We need to meet weekly case depending!" piped up McGee

"Will we do gigs?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, we are thinking about taking part in the battle of the bands competition between the agencies" I answered. And with that we started our days work. Since then we had a few meeting in which to write songs and the music to go with it. By the time we started our rehearsals Tony was back to full health and in my personal opinion the band sounded great and I think we had enough songs to write at least possibly three albums.

"Guy's I've written a new song here's the sheet music." I said handing it out to them "It is called 'Looking Up'. Let's give it a run through!"

"Things are looking up, oh, finally

I thought I'd never see the day when

You smile at me

We always pull through, oh, when we

Try

I'm always wrong but you're never right

Oh, you're never right

Honestly can you believe we crossed

The world while it's asleep?

I'd never traded it in 'cause I've always wanted this

And it's not a dream anymore, no, oh

Oh, oh

It's not a dream anymore, its worth

Fighting for

Could have given up so easily

I was a few cheap shots away from the

End of me

Taken for granted, 'most everything

That I would have died for just yesterday,

Just yesterday

Honestly can you believe we crossed

The world while it's asleep?

I'd never traded it in 'cause I've always wanted this

And it's not a dream anymore, no, oh

Oh, oh

It's not a dream anymore, its worth

Fighting for

God know the world doesn't need another band

Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

But what a waste it would've been

Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

I can't believe we almost hung it up

Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

We're just getting started

Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

Honestly can you believe we crossed

The world while it's asleep?

I'd never traded it in 'cause I've always wanted this

And it's not a dream anymore, no, oh

Oh, oh

It's not a dream anymore, no, oh

It's not a dream anymore, no, oh

Oh, oh

It's not a dream anymore, its worth

Fighting for

I can't believe we almost hung it up

Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

We're just getting started

Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

I can't believe we almost hung it up

Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

We're just getting started

We're just getting started"

_**(Looking Up by Paramore not mine! But I do own the CD)**_

"Things have changed a lot over the past couple o years!" Stated Tony

"And they are starting to look up!"Abby said. "I just wish jenny were here to see it!"


	3. flashback

_**Flashback Start**_

It was graduation day for the students of Jefferson High School and there were only four students left their names were; Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, Ziva David, Timothy McGee and Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto. One thing that was not a big secret is that they all hated each other's guts. Kind of. A few days after graduation they all left to go to police training camps across the country and within a month of being there they passed with flying colours. It just so happened that the director for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service was scouting out new agents to make up a team headed by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. After hiring them she organised a meeting for the new team. They turned up one by one and when they were all there they were sent into a room to meet.

"You!" They all exclaimed.

"You know each other?" The director asked

"Yes!" they answered confused

"Where from?"

"High School" Tim muttered

"Yeah, but we had issues" Abby said

"Especially them two" Tim said pointing to Tony and Ziva.

"Well in that case you are all going to sit in here all of today and maybe tomorrow until you sort out any issues you may have" and with that the director left and in her wake was a seriously awkward silence.

"So...I'll go first. You guys I'm sorry for picking on you every chance I got but I didn't want to it just went with the image and I would like to start afresh if you let me!" Tony blurted out making the others turn to each other then look back.

"Okay. And by the way I'm sorry for punching and kicking you so often especially... well you know!" Ziva responded

"Are we all sorted then?" Tim and Abby asked

"I guess!"

"Well let's get out of here then" They left the room laughing to find the director outside her was looking over all of her agents.

"All sorted?" She asked and received a tone of nods "Well let's go meet the rest of the team" She headed down the stairs with Abby and Tim behind her but Tony suddenly tipped water over Ziva's head making her squeal.

"Tony you are so dead!" she yelled as he vaulted over the banister down to ground and she was right after him grabbing a bottle of water off Tim when she passed him. Tony was distracted so he didn't see Ziva sneak up on him and tip a full bottle of water over his head making everyone laugh even the director.

"Come on we haven't got all day!" Abby exclaimed.

"Ziva?"

"Yes Tony"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Agents"

"Sorry Director!" Both Ziva and Tony responded as they arrived at the bullpen to meet the medical examiner whose nickname was Ducky and his assistant Jimmy Palmer and their team leader commonly known as Gibbs. The team got on very well but Gibbs was still slightly optimistic about the young agents' abilities.

They were six months into working at NCIS and they just started working on a joint case with the FBI. The teams found out who the killer was after about a week so they headed out. The Fed's acted to quick and the guy got away leaving team Gibbs to catch him. It was a full speed chase the baddy on a 2008 Suzuki Hayabusa (orange/black) weaving between cars when the team got stuck in traffic. Tony and Ziva got out of the car and started racing after the bike on foot and on top of that it was the hottest day of the year so far. People were filming the chase as both Tony and Ziva took out their guns and fired which spooked the rider causing him to pull over and surrender to the arrest. Not long after Gibbs and Timmy turned up taking the guy and Ziva back to HQ so Tony could ride the bike back. When Tony and Ziva walked into the office they saw everyone watching something on the flat screen as they approached they realised they were watching the chase on u-tube. Abby heard them joking and she spun around and practically tackled them into a hug which made others turn and congratulate them. When the director had come over she said that they were all allowed a 2 week holiday. Tony had suggested that they go back to their hometown and visit their parents and tell them about the jobs they had since they had all been too busy to call home. So the next day they were all packed into Tony's camaro. The team's duffel bags were in the boot. Ziva had called shotgun meaning Tim and Abby crammed into the back for hour and a half long journey. Eventually they arrived and agreed to meet up later at the towns green.

At Ziva's house...

"Mum, Dad anyone I'm home"

"Why haven't you called us it been over six months!"

"Sorry! I've been getting settled into my job and my apartment which I share with my friend from work"

"What's your job?"

"I'll tell you later, isn't there a fair on at the green?"

"Yeah we should go"

"Okay" then they left it was a similar scene with the rest of the group.

At the green about half an hour later the team was separated at different ends of the field talking to their families when they received a text from Abby saying that she had an emergency and meet in the middle. Making them run to the centre drawing attention themselves.

"Abby what is the emergency?" Tim exclaimed

"Yeah" Tony and Ziva said

"I missed you guys!"

"It's only been 45 minutes"

"45 torturous minutes"

"That is very true" they said as a man ran over yelling that someone had robbed a shop and was running down the road and it's too far to the police. What the team didn't know was that the rest of the team had come down to surprise them. Tony, Ziva and Tim drew their guns scaring people as they started after the robber leaving Abby to yell at them to be careful. They managed to surround the guy getting him to surrender, but not before he fired his gun at a random passerby that happened to be the Director of NCIS, as the sheriff arrived who took the guy into custody and took the teams statements. They went over to check on the person who was shot and they spotted Gibbs leaning over a body and they heard Ducky say that she was dead as they got closer they saw it was the Director. Eventually the team went to re-group collapsing on the ground as their families came over.

"She is actually dead!" Tony muttered

"I know" McGee sighed

"She was so kind" Abby said between sobs

"She didn't deserve this!" Ziva stated

"True that!" the others said

"What's true?" Ziva's father asked

"Nothing that involves you!" Ziva snapped

"Why do you have guns?"

"Why ask that when you see the kids are upset!" exclaimed Ducky

_**Flashback End**_


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the wait here it's is enjoy

_

* * *

_**Tony's POV**_

The next day McGee, Ziva, Abby, Jimmy and I were called into the conference room for a meeting with the director. As they were sent straight there they didn't get chance to drop off their instruments before the start of work. So when they arrived in the conference room there was a pile of guitars in the corner a long with a keyboard and drumsticks as it is not likely that they could just lug around a set of drums anywhere. A few minutes after the group arrived the director walked through the door.

"I guess you are wondering why I have called you here today."

"Yeah!" replied Jimmy

"Well, I hear your have a band!"

"Yeah!" This time it was Abby.

"Right the agency is having an announcement party tomorrow and I was wondering if you would be the entertainment "

"Our first gig!" Ziva exclaimed which I admit made me smile a bit.

"I take it by that you will do it then"

"Definitely!" I exclaimed

"Right you've got the rest of the day today to rehearse and tomorrow you will set up and do sound check then its party time. And you can wear casual clothes" And with that the director left leaving us to grab our things a run out of the conference room nearly crashing into the director and Gibbs.

"Sorry!" We exclaimed

"Its fine you're excited. Now go and rehearse" And that was it we flew down the stairs narrowly avoiding the other agents as we ran down to Abby's lab. The next day after we had set up and done a run through people started arriving into the main area of the NCIS HQ near our bullpen. We were on the platform near M-TAC and about to start our first set which would be about half an hour long and then after the announcement we have a set of an hour and a half.

Our last song of the first set is called 'Believe in Me'

"I'm losing myself trying to compete

With everyone else instead of just

Being me

Don't know where to turn

I've been stuck in this routine

I need to change my ways

Instead of always being weak

I don't wanna be afraid

I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today

And know that I'm okay

'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way

So you see, I just wanna believe in me

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

The mirror can lie

Doesn't show you what's inside

And it, it can tell you you're full of life

It's amazing what you can hide

Just by putting on a smile

Instead of always being weak

I don't wanna be afraid

I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today

And know that I'm okay

'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way

So you see, I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out

I'm not about to break down, not today

I guess I always knew

That I had the strength to make it

Through

And I cannot be afraid

I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful

Today

And know that I'm okay

'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way

So you see, now, now I believe I me

Now I believe in me"

_**(Believe in me by Demi Lovato not mine!)**_

Cheers irrupted below us. We all had massive grins on our faces as I said "That song was written after the death of the late director Sheppard. It was written by Agent Ziva David and if I say so myself the greatest forensic scientist for miles around Miss Abigail Sciuto."

"Unfortunately that is the end of our set but we will be back after we have had a break and the director has made an announcement!" McGee yelled over our fellow agents.

"Okay agents! So I guess you all remember director Sheppard. And I know you all think she has been dead for the last year and a half. But she hasn't it turns out that she was being targeted so we decided that it would be better if she faked her death and come clean about it when everything had been blown over. I also think you maybe confused on how I was director while she was still alive and the truth is she has been the director all along I have just been doing as she said. Now with that out of the way I would like to introduce to you, your living director Sheppard!" The now just special agent Leon Vance announced. All along the others and I were frozen.

"Right, first off I would like to apologies about lying to you all for so long but enough announcements think the band have another set to play!" Jenny yelled out to people making them drag us to the base of the stairs and so we went up. Jenny then approached us. "I will explain it to you guys later, again I'm sorry for lying."

Mid way through our second set we got a request to play Hot Blooded by Foreigner so that what we did and I think it was a hit.

**Translation in progress. Please wait... ** **"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**

**You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show**

**Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew**

**That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded**

**If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? You sure look that way to me**

**Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call you bluff?  
Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?**

**Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot**

**now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who**

**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**

**Hot blooded, every night  
Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child  
Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing"** _(Hot Blooded by for__eigner it's not mine but I got stuck in my head)_ **Not long after the set we all got taken into the director office...**


End file.
